User blog:Yugane286/Alice Yun
Design The original voicebank has blue hair and wears a dress that is a plain gray The Append Easy has purple hair and has gone through some modifications since her beta design The Append False Strong has green hair and wears a green dress (there are modifications) The Append Twisted has a dress of galaxies, black hair that fades to galaxies, is eyeless due to the face having black holes on it. A shawl is worn to conceal some unknown things lying inside the being, and the "arms" are made of dark matter. It has no legs, feet, eyes, or hands. Short Info Alice Yun is an UTAU created by yugane286 (her new youtube is here) Alice Yun (original) sometimes is called a boy by mistake because of her deep voice when singing Currently she has three appends released: Append Easy, Append FS, and Append Twisted. Upcoming Appends: course v.1, course v.2, and harsh cold Currently working on N/A (the creator is taking a break) Friends with: Shey MaE (sisters), Hanako Riku, and Hagiwara Chiyeko The creator's links: deviantart tumblr (her new tumblr is here) Personality Original: She is very carefree and has gone through nothing much in her life time. Append Easy: She is slightly unstable and has been considered a danger to the public because of her past, although she has changed what she used to look like because she was on the run from the townspeople. Append False Strong: Shy to all heck and will only talk to Shey MaE, her sister. (this was decided by the creator of Shey and me). Despite her strong sounding voice, it is false. She is the complete opposite of what she sounds like. Append Twisted: It is really lazy and has a really bad grudge against humans. The entirety of the being is unknown other than the strange fact that so much of the mass and age of the universe is in it. Originated near the big bang. Background Original: She was nothing special because no one paid much attention and she didn't really strive to become anything. Append Easy: Before the incident of her murding people in revenge for what they did she had long hair and was at one time a very caring person. During the time in which she was burning many of those people alive she had caught her hair on fire and could not extinguish it. After the episode s he ran away to a nearby forest where she met Hagiwara Chiyeko and turned her life around. (The old story was she met Hanako Riku, but there are still modifications being done to all of the Append's stories.) Append F.S.: (WARNING: ASSUALT REFERENCE) Originating from a foreign country, she refuses to say where, although some think she hails from Germany. Her real parents abandoned her in the woods when she was nine and she was left there for a good few months until she saw a women getting attacked by what she calls the "bad man." She saved the women by hitting the man with a pipe and later the women "adopted" her. Come to find out she acts like a ten year old when she is fifteen. Append Twisted: Created at the origin of the universe "the big bang." Because of this it is extremely old, being at least 13.8 billion years old (13.798 ± 0.037 billion years) The mass of the being is somewhere in between the Milky Way galaxy and the Andromeda galaxy range (5.8×1011 M - 7×1011 M), but it is very possible it contains the weight of the entire universe. Downloads Alice Yun Alice Yun Append Easy Alice Yun Append False Strong Alice Yun Append Twisted Alice Yun Append Course V.1 Alice Yun Append Course V.2 Alice Yun Append Harsh Cold MMD Model Downloads Alice Yun Sailor Alice Yun Append Easy (By SheySheyShadow) (no readme) Alice Yun Append F.S. Casual/Casual Fiesty Alice Yun Append Twisted Alice Yun Append Course V.1 Alice Yun Append Course V.2 Alice Yun Append Harsh Cold Chiyeko Hagiwara School Shey MaE Party Murphi Casual Category:Blog posts Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA